


Grounder Bellamy

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Clarke meets Bellamy as grounder, Dad Blake, Drop-ship, F/M, Grounder Bellamy, Oneshot, Season 1, The 100 - Freeform, grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOTWhat happens to Bellarke if they're not both Sky-people?Bellamy's never seen a girl like Clarke before...





	Grounder Bellamy

It was a beautiful day, you'd almost forget the horror's inside these woods if you weren't in this little paradise in the midst of it all...The sun was brightly shining, embracing and warming her bare skin. The green surroundings, huge trees and the shimmering calm water of the curvy river made it look so perfect.

But reality was different, earth was far from paradise at this point. Clarke put her clothes on a rock and walked into the river. It didn't took her long before she lowered herself in the water and immediately felt all of her muscles relax. Oh she needed this right now... The water had just the right temperature, cool, but not to cold but refreshing.

She took a deep breath and the bright light of the sun shining through the trees made her squeeze her eyes closed. Then she dived under and rose up again. With her hands she ran through her hair, enjoying her wet and clean hair already and the fresh water running down, caressing her naked body. Before washing herself, she just needed a moment to relax. Her thoughts were about Finn, a young guy who she had eyes on.

Suddenly she heard birds fly up from the trees, quickly she slapped her arms before her breasts. Maybe someone was watching her?

“Who's there!” she yelled but no answer. “Finn?! This isn't funny!”

A little further away there was indeed someone watching her, but it wasn't Finn, or any of her friends. It was a stranger...a grounder, which they feared and heard stories about.

He put a branch aside and knelt down to watch this beautiful blonde girl, who was bathing. Never had he seen such a gorgeous girl... Immediately he felt attracted to her, but he was fully aware; she was the enemy. Part of the people, that had destroyed a whole village when they arrived and they've just blew up a bridge. People died because of that, his people.

This guy here, was a scout, a good spy and a real warrior. All of the above, just to please his family. He was there to observe this new 'clan' and to think about a plan to decide how they would wipe them out. All of them, this girl included. And just now, the 'good' spy just stepped on a branch and made these damn birds fly away. He shook his head, because it was a stupid mistake. Father had always taught him that he couldn't afford to make mistakes. Weakness is death.

Clarke wasn't the scared kind-of-type, so when she got no answer she figured there was nothing to worry about and continued bathing. The question whether someone was watching her or not stayed on her mind though, because there was nothing wrong with her senses.

There was indeed someone and he couldn't take his eyes off her... Seeing this gorgeous naked unknown blonde, bathing practically in his garden, right in front of him, really turned him on. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her beautiful full breasts, as she relaxed her arm again and began to wash herself. Never had he felt himself blush before...

After a while she came out of the water to dress herself again. Rising out of the water completely naked, fully exposed in the sunlight; her gorgeous long hair, deep blue eyes and full breasts drew the attention even more.

His yaw dropped, while his pants suddenly felt tighter...He startled, just like Clarke, who quickly grabbed her clothes and started to run. There were others, probably more scouts arriving...  
The young guy started running in the girls direction, he could run way faster then her and knew these woods with his eyes closed. Even his ears were trained very well and he just knew she would be running straight into the arms of his people.

Without thinking he jumped in front of her and grabbed her. Right before she started to scream he put his hand on her mouth.  
“Ssshh...shut up”

Inside she was completely freaking out, this savage holding her so rough while she was still completely naked. They hid behind a large tree and waited until his people were long gone.  
He removed his hand from her mouth and they looked at each other, to alert to feel anything right now.

Clarke understood that he'd saved her. “Wh-ho the hell are you?”

But he didn't answer and just awkwardly stared into her deep blue eyes, to get the attention off her naked body, still surrounded by his arms.

This guy, who had these dreamy braun eyes and messy black hair, looked wild and dirty. But he intrigued her somehow, the look in his eyes wasn't so wild and it even calmed her.

As if he felt it, he immediately pulled her an angry face “You should run now.” He hissed.

But Clarke just kept staring at him. “Wait. We should talk, we came in peace.”

“Sure, that's why you blew up the bridge and killed my people?”

When Clarke wanted to say something again, he snapped. “Run. Now that you still can.”

It scared her and she did what he'd said, but wasn't so sure that he would really harm her.

“If we meet again, I'll kill you!” he yelled after her.

Clarke ran home and told her friends what just happened. Finn was so worried and Murphy made plans to kill any grounder in the area. The group of teenagers became even more restless as there were to much leaders and they were all to different.  
… … …

A few days later the Grounders were marching towards the drop-ship, to wipe out out this new clan that fell from the sky. The young guy who met Clarke had made a head-start, hoping to see this girl again.

Clarke was outside the wall to look at the graves...Not far from her was someone staring at her from behind a tree.

She got a scare when he started talking. “You should leave your camp, all of you. My people are coming to wipe you out.”  
He was impressed that she didn't seemed to be scared of him, in fact she was provoking him.

“I thought you wanted to kill me.”

His angry look was good, but there it was again, that soft side of him, she could see it in his eyes.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” she was clearly angry. “Look at how many we've lost already! We're trying to defend ourselves, all you do is kill us for fun or to show us how powerful you are.”  
It was hard to decide whether she provoked him to come to her because she was curious, or because she was up to something.

“Why the hell are you even warning me?” she asked.

He liked her strong, but honest attitude. There was no time for this. “Just leave, all of you! There's a clan up north, you'll be safe there.”

But when she just stood there observing him, he decided to take a risk and walked straight up to her. When they were standing an arm length across from each other he suddenly made a move and grabbed her. Clarke held her breath when she felt something sharp touch her neck.

“Don't play games with me Skygirl. I'm warning you.” he threatened.

“M-my name's Clarke. Please, stop, can't we just have a talk?”

“I'm not allowed to talk to you.” he confessed and suddenly his voice changed. He loosened his grip for a moment, but then tightened his arms again.

“Listen to me, Clarke of the sky-people. We don't want you here. My people are already on their way to get you and let me make myself very clear, there won't be any survivors.”

Clarke tried to change his state of mind. “You were watching me yesterday, weren't you? You could've killed me then...You're not a murderer. Please, let me go. Maybe we should try to arrange another meeting with your leader.”

“That didn't went well last time.”

“Please, trust me, this time it will work out.”

“No. You're all going to pay for what you've done. Blood must have blood.” he answered and took her with him further into the woods.

Clarke yelled. “Wait! What are you doing, where are you talking me!” Now she got real scared and her friends weren't here.  
… … …

It was a long hike through the woods, the boy had tied her wrists and she was walking behind him.  
“I'm thirsty.” she begged.

He looked back and somewhere inside he felt sorry for her, but stayed cruel. “Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway.”

“Where are you taking me and why?? I'm telling you, all we want is peace.” The further they moved from camp, the more scared she got.

“I'm taking my price back home.” he sarcastically smiled. “Don't worry, I'm only helping you. Your death might save the rest of your people...”  
… … …

“Father!” he yelled when they arrived at his village. A huge man stepped out of a small house.

“Son, what have we here?” He laughed and others joined them.

He proudly smiled at his father. “She's one of the killers on the bridge.”

The people slowly started to come out of their homes to surround them and started to yell “Jus drein jus daun.” which means 'blood must have blood'.

Clarke was shivering and crying. “Please, let me explain. We are not your anemy's. All we want is peace.”

Some men were laughing and stepping forward, they touched her, one caressed her cheek.  
“Hey hands off! She's mine!”

“Oh calm down Bellamy, you're to young to have one of your own, share with us!” There was little respect and the two men immediatly started a rough fight.

Bellamy's father ordered them to stop, a fight like this was nothing, but he hated to see his son covered in blood. “My son! What shall we do with her!?”

Now he had to think...”She should stay here and pay for what they did to us. Then we string her up as a message, so that her people will leave our land.”  
… … …

“Clarke of the sky-people, you're sentenced to death, for the killing our people on the bridge!” a women yelled, while all the people from the village were outside, watching, including children.

Bellamy pushed his father's arm. “Not now son.”

“Father, what if we're wrong? Maybe we shouldn't kill her.”

He looked beside him, clearly angry. “When will you finally grow up and become a man!? You're still to weak. You should look at your little sister more, she's an example even for the older warriors among us.”  
He sighed and looked angry, staring at Clarke.

“Who should have the honor to take the first cut?!” the Grounder woman yelled.

Gaius answered loud “My son!” it was a test, to make more of a man out of him.

Bellamy stepped forward, he looked tougher then he was.  
Clarke was tied to a post in the middle of the village. With his arm reached out in front of him, holding the knive, he walked closer towards her. She cried and begged with her eyes. The guards put a cloth in her mouth, but he could clearly see she was trying to speak to him, heavily shaking her head, her eyes asked him not to kill her. On her forehead there was sweat, a few drops fell down her cheek.

The moment their eyes met was the moment that he knew he couldn't do this, there was something about this girl...  
But his people were waiting, some of them still grieving because of their losses on the bridge. And he couldn't let his family down, his father, he was the only man left beside him in the house...and therefor the only one who could become the next leader. This was the right time to prove himself, but why did it had to be THIS girl? Regret captured his heart, this girl, who he took back home with him.

“Jus drein jus daun, jus drein jus daun.” he heard his people stir.

A loud, emotional scream came from deep within her when he cut her arm. It was deep, it had to be a good stab, or else his father wouldn't accept.  
“Again!” Gaius yelled, he needed his son to prove himself, to grow up and their people needed to see it, so they would respect him more once he became a leader.

With pain in his heart Bellamy cut her again, in her belly this time. After five cuts it was someone else's turn, he was so relieved to be done.  
But when one of his people wanted to cut her, he suddenly started yelling, as in an emotional respond.

“Stop! Enough!”  
Then he looked at his father and begged. “Father, we can stop this.”

Gaius shook his head, obviously disappointed in his son and walked straight up to him, then firmly grabbed his hair. “Maybe we should teach you a lesson?!” With narrowed eyes he made him look at him by pulling his hair, hissing "I've always said it, your mother was to soft for you."

“Octavia! Get over here!” he paused and looked at the guards. “Bring me another post damn it!”

Bellamy frowned. “No. Father...”

“Shut your mouth, I've taught you so much, but it's not enough is it!? Now it's time to learn the hard way.”

When Octavia came forward, father threw her a knife and yelled. “5 cuts! It's your turn princess! Go on, practice on your brother.”

She looked at her brother and tears filled her eyes. Octavia wasn't even 16 and already became a real badass warrior. But when it was about her brother, she was different, they were close.

“What? No way! I'm not hurting Bellamy! SHE is the enemy, not my own brother!” she rushed over to Clarke and started to beat and kick the hell out of her.

Quickly her father walked towards them and grabbed one of her arms. “Behave yourself Octavia! And listen to your old man. We can't let our people down.”

Eventually she did was her father asked for, he had a name and lots of power! People were scared of him, even his own kids and they were pretty much used to these kind of things. Bellamy's heart broke, the way his father let both of them down. He always thought a lot about things and in his young life there were enough things that he didn't quite understood. Now he was tied to this post to learn a lesson, in front of this beautiful girl who he had hurt so badly. That huge sad and lonely moment there had lots of impact. And while being surrounded by his own people, he could only think of one thing: death.  
… … …

Later that night, O finally was allowed to free him. When every one was a sleep, Bellamy was up. Unable sleep because of the pain, mentally, but also physically; the wounds began to fester. He was carefully sneaking around, walking through their small wooden cabin gathering stuff, packing some belongings and rations.

Outside he saw Clarke, still tied to the post. He rushed over and cut her loose, but she was so weak and almost fainted.

“Hey, stay with me.” He whispered and caught her just before she fell. When she seemed a bit better he said “You're free to go.”  
Then he let he go and walked away, but when he looked back he noticed she was very unstable on her feet. So he went back to carry her into the woods.

“I'll bring you back to your village if you promise me that you will leave this area.”

Clarke's mouth was dry and she responded slow. “Wh-y why do you care?”

He blinked and tried to hide his smile. “Because I like you, you're brave.”  
A silence followed as he carried her along.

When they were almost at the dropship he said “Go.”

But Clarke was still to weak. “I – can't.”

“You're camp is not far, I have to leave you here.” but instead he did the opposite, one thing was sure; he didn't bring her all this way to let her die out here.

... ... ...

He helped Clarke to sit down and left to search some wood...Once he created a fire, he shared some water with Clarke.

The girl started to talk “You'll soon feel the same as me, you're hurt Bellamy...That's your name, isn't it?”

He nodded and threw some small branches on the fire. “We're a lot stronger then you people.”

“You're running away aren't you?”

“What do you care?”

“Are you or not?”

There was no reason to be interested. After a deep sigh he pointed out “Clarke. I've cut you, I've threatened to kill you and your people....I've hurt you...I'm a monster. You don't want to know anything about me.”

Clarke stared at him. “I knew right away that you're not a murderer.”

That touched him, no one had ever trusted him before. He had always been a bad boy, a kid who was hard to handle. His father always said that he had to become a man, he was raised the hard way, with lots of anger and violence.  
But right here, what happened here was amazing. In just a few minutes she saw right through him and was able to reach his heart.

Suddenly he grabbed her arms, but she startled. “I thought you weren't afraid of me?” he smiled.

A bit confused to see this wild boy smile, Clarke frowned. “Just because I think you're not a murderer, doesn't mean I trust you right away. I don't know you.”

He tried to help her up. “Clarke of the sky-people, we both have darkness hidden inside of us, pain of the past that we want to forget. So screw everybody else, let's run away, start a new life! You and me. What do you say?” he had his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

Yes his eyes told her that he was very serious about this and it touched her. Their worlds so far apart, but yet she understood his pain so well. Clarke's eyes filled with tears, how was it possible that this stranger could see her pain? And how did this guy even make her doubt...  
Impressed by her emotional response, he suddenly reached out a finger and carefully touched her cheek. The tear that ran down was caused by him? It encouraged him to try and convince her even more.

“We can go up north, there's a clan that will accept us.”

Clarke smiled a bit shy. “I can't just abandon my people. We're so different then you. Why don't you come home with me instead?” her own thought scared her, but somehow she knew it would be alright.

It wasn't a smart move, but maybe the safest option at this moment.  
“We're both wounded, hungry and thirsty.”

Yes she was right...  
“Okay.” he agreed, but was very unsure. It was his heart that made him decide so fast.

... ... ... 

Right before entering their camp, she promised him. “I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.” She wanted to show him that they were different, but that she felt the same connection.

“Wait.”

Clarke sighed. “What? It's okay.”

“No it's not.” he said and knelt down before her, he bowed his head. “I hereby apologize to you, Clarke of the sky-people. From this day forward I promise to protect you and be loyal to your people.” Bellamy was ready to start a new life, to leave all the darkness behind him.

Clarke chuckled. “Alright. Get up, you silly.” First he frowned, but when he saw her whole face smiling at him it was okay and he friendly smiled back.  
Firmly and sure about this huge new step in life, he took the hand she reached out and that's how they entered the drop-ship camp.

Clarke now knew; the two of them would make the perfect leader-SHIP.


End file.
